


A Girl in Pastel Pink

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Edging, F/F, Fingering, Genderbend, Genderswap, Lingerie, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fic, canon!genderbend mind you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Coilette and Fry go shopping for new underwear, after the events in Neutopia leave them as girlfriends instead of boyfriends. Turns out Fry looks great in pink lace.





	A Girl in Pastel Pink

Back when Fry was still a dude, he wasn't really experimental when it came to underwear. Bender would sometimes buy sexy little things for him, but he'd only reluctantly wear them. It was out of character for him, because he normally didn't know any shame and was into anything else his robot made him do. For some reason, he drew the line there. It had been a pity, because he had looked really cute in frills and bows. 

Oh, how times have changed. Fry and Coilette were standing in the lingerie section of the mall, for once not feeling like creeps. They finally had some time to go shopping for clothes, after the rock alien had turned them into women, Fry's old duds way too big for the more petite frame she inhabited now, despite the bit of chub around her hips and belly. She literally had to tie knots into her underpants and jeans, something Coilette's aesthetic eye found abhorrent. 

Fry never had been into shopping, but she definitely was now, bouncing around between the rags of colourful lingerie, lifting her favourite pairs up to hear Coilette's opinion. If Fry had been cute as a guy, she was drop-dead gorgeous as a girl, especially when she was smiling at her like this. She couldn't wait to see her in some see-through fabric, exploring her new body, while slowly unpacking her, making her gasp while she would rub her boobs...

"Coilette, what do you think of these?" 

Fry was holding up a bra and panty set, the lace forming florals in symmetric patterns, the panty straps were crossing over the hip area and matching ones were framing the boobs on the bra, everything held in a very cute pastel pink. 

"Try. It. On." 

She said bluntly, not able to really think anymore. She just wanted to see her in these, wanted to know how she looked like. 

"Hmnn, I would, but I don't even know my bra size. Being a woman is hard." 

Fry answered, scratching her head. Coilette wished she could help with that, but there was no way she would know how to fit a bra. She was better at taking them off. She begrudgingly joined Fry, pulled her around at her hip, taking the frilly garment out of her hand and approached a clerk with it. She was a tall girl, beating them both by at least a few inches, her hair cut neat as if someone had used a ruler on it, black straight fringes framing her round, friendly face. The uniform was sitting snuggly on her large body. Once she spotted the two she greeted. 

"Hi, how can I-" 

"Yeah, my girlfriend needs a fitting bra, make that happen, will ya?" 

The clerk was taken aback by Coilette's rudeness, but she stayed professional, while she took the hanger from her hand wordlessly. She turned around to smile at Fry. 

"Hello darling, should we get you fitted?" 

Coilette saw Fry blush, then nodding meekly. Her and the clerk made their way back to the rack and Coilette's optics followed them as they talked, the clerk pulling out a couple of different versions of the model Fry had chosen. She couldn't understand them, but she didn't have to. She was jealous already; fuming secretly about the pet name Fry had been given. Coilette watched like a hawk, when the pair went into the changing rooms. 

"Fry, make sure she doesn't see your naked boobs, they're just for me!" 

She yelled, which prompted Fry to stick her head out of the doorway, face red as a tomato. 

"Can you not?? This is already embarrassing enough as it it!!" 

Coilette shrugged, looking annoyed, but stayed silent. 

"Thank you!" 

Fry disappeared with a frown, leaving Coilette agitated. She really, really hated the prospect of a stranger prodding and pulling on her girlfriend. But she had to bite the bullet, if she wanted to see her in pastel pink lace. Without herself even noticing, she shuffled closer, trying to spy on them. 

"You've pulled out an A-cup, sweetie, see how it's way too small for you?" 

"Uh-huh...?" 

Coilette knew this sound. It was the sound of Fry pretending to understand something. 

"I'd say you're at least a D-cup, maybe even double-D. Try this one on for a start." 

"Oh-okay..." 

"You know how to put a bra on, don't you?" 

"I'll figure it out." 

A few seconds of silence, Coilette could only imagine the resigned face the clerk must be having right now. 

"Close the inner hooks at the front, turn it around and pull the straps over your shoulders, okay?" 

"Err, okay... Got it." 

"I'll leave you alone, so your girlfriend doesn't kill me." 

She could hear the curtain closing, and the clerk emerged, side-eying Coilette, who was still pouting a bit. 

"Thanks for keeping up her decency." 

Coilette said, wondering where this came from. Must be the female social skills at work. It seemed to take down the clerk's guard a notch and she smiled at her. 

"It's my job, ma'am." 

The robot nodded and turned around to face her now. 

"How long are you doing this job for?" 

"A few years now, I believe. It's fun to help other girls out. You won't believe how many women don't know their proper bra size!" 

"So Fry's not the only one." 

Coilette was weirdly relieved that they weren't out of the norm, but this got taken away from her instantly when the clerk shook her head. 

"Nah, your girl is a special one." 

Her defences were getting up, not allowing anyone to insult Fry. Only she was allowed to do that. 

"I don't think she ever wore a bra in her life. Must've been quite uncomfortable, with her size." 

Oh well, she wasn't wrong, and Coilette felt guilty that she hadn't considered this before. Of course having such massive boobs just hanging around freely must be a chore. Just one more reason to get her a proper one. 

"I'm done! I think?" 

Fry's voice chirped and the clerk mouthed an "Excuse me." before she vanished behind the curtains again. 

"How does it feel?" 

She heard her say, and Fry took her sweet time to answer. 

"It's… uhm... iunno... A bit tight maybe? Or is it supposed to pinch?" 

Coilette fumed once more. Why couldn't she watch her girlfriend in a tight bra? The clerk was throughout, though. 

"No, it's not supposed to hurt, they're designed to be comfortable. See how the padding squeezes you there? That's no good. Guess you're a double-D after all. Change into this one!" 

"Alright..." 

Fry sounded kind of defeated and Coilette was getting worried. When the clerk joined her again, she had to ask immediately. 

"Is she okay??" 

It seemed the clerk had changed her mind about Coilette, now facing her with a full on reassuring smile. 

"Yes, of course. It may just be a bit stressful, trying out something so intimate. You better comfort her well, later." 

She winked at her, Coilette not able to answer before she turned around again and shouted. 

"Sweetie, I'll be on the till, just ring the bell when you're done, okay?" 

"Will do!" 

Fry answered, obviously still struggling. Coilette wanted to join her, but didn't feel like getting thrown out after they came so far, so she pretended to browse some panties while she waited. After five minutes or so the bell rang and the clerk came back rushing in, Coilette turning around, listening closely. 

"And? That's better, right?" 

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt..." 

"And it suits you so well! Your girlfriend is a lucky lady!" 

She didn't know how, but Coilette could swear she could _hear_ Fry blushing through the thin cardboard wall. 

"Thank you... I think I take this one... And the panties too!" 

"Good choice. Do you want to keep it on right away?" 

She heard a quiet gasp from Fry, not unlike her own she was making at this. 

"I can do that...?" 

Coilette let out an embarrassingly huge cloud of steam, waving in the air to dissipate it somehow. 

"Just give me the tags and I'll scan them while you get dressed." 

She heard plastic snapping, and the clerk came back out, walking straight to the till. Coilette followed her, armed with her credit card. Her processor was running high, knowing Fry was putting on these garments right now, her nervousness not getting past the observant employee. 

"You love her a lot, don't you?" 

Coilette looked up at her, clutching the small plastic card, and nodded. 

"I can tell." 

She laughed gently and Coilette smiled at her. She was too flustered to get angry at the fact that she had to spend a huge amount of money for some underwear which was ninety percent air anyway. 

Just when she got handed the bill and a little card with Fry's bra size, her girlfriend was back at her side, still wearing the same baggy clothes as before, but definitely more blushy, fidgeting around. Coilette felt like she would die from her processors melting. Fry looked like a slob just like before, but underneath was this new body of hers, wrapped in delicate lace, straps clasping at her curves, perfectly framing her and it was Coilette's privilege to see her like this asap. 

"So, that's you girls sorted. Any problems, just come back to the store! I'd also suggest you get some more practical bras, this one is quite..." 

"Good idea, bye now!!" 

Coilette literally pulled Fry on her arm, Fry only able to stumble after her, waving a good-bye to the perplexed employee. 

Outside, Coilette made a turn to get out of the mall, Fry protesting behind her. 

"Hey, didn't we want to get some more clothes?" 

Coilette knew she was right, that had been the plan, but there was no way she could wait any longer. 

"Let's do that another time." 

She pressed out, and she felt how Fry gave up already. She was used to her being moody after all. 

"Alright, but I don't want to hear any complaints about how my trousers make my butt look lumpy." 

She finally fell into a walk next to Coilette, studying her face. She wasn't really sure what was going on in her robot's head, so she defaulted with going along with her whim. The stores would be there tomorrow as well. They reached the exit and made another turn towards their road, Coilette unusually silent, which gave Fry plenty of headspace to contemplate the things she was wearing. 

Even though she was a woman now, it still felt like cross-dressing and she wondered how other women felt when they wore stuff like this. She saw the appeal, she liked herself a girl in lingerie, she just would’ve never thought she'd be one of them. The soft fabric was clinging tightly to her, which was an intense contrast to the baggy clothes she had worn before. It did feel good to have her boobs tucked away like this though, and she especially felt it now when they were speedy-walking. Moving had been uncomfortable, but now they stayed in place and she could move more freely again. Also the fact that her panties stayed on without having to tie them was a plus. Obviously, her wearing this had a big impact on her girlfriend, and she blushed a bit, her heart thudding in her chest at the mere thought of her being so sexy for her. Coilette's grip on her hand got a bit tighter and she squeezed back, lovingly. 

Fry noticed some weird stares from passer-by’s and she wondered if they really looked so out of the ordinary. Seeing their reflection in a window confirmed it. A fembot, staring angrily, puffing out steam, a girl on her hand in baggy clothes, tumbling next to her. Granted, it wasn't much different from before they got turned, but she definitely felt more self-conscious because of their new purchase. Luckily, the mall was a mere fifteen minutes walk away from their flat and with their speed it only took them ten. 

Coilette practically burst their door open, slammed it close behind her and dragged Fry into their bedroom. Only then did she stop in her track, huffing out. 

"Finally..." 

She mumbled and turned around, eyes intensely focussed on Fry. 

"We're alone..." 

Instinctively, Fry walked backward, something extremely predatory was radiating from her girlfriend. 

"What's gotten you so riled up, Coilette?" 

Fry squeaked, her hands up defensively, when she bumped against the bedroom wall. As if she didn't know the reason. 

"You did, what else?" 

Coilette said, pinning both of her hands next to Fry's head, making her flinch. 

"We haven't fucked since we came back..." 

She hushed, leaning closer. 

Their heights have changed a bit. While both of them were a bit smaller now, Coilette had the advantage of built-in heels, so they were pretty much on eye-level. For Fry it just meant, Coilette was taller than before, still stronger than her, and definitely ready for anything. She hadn't even thought of sex since they came home, all these changes in everyone she knew already occupying all her brain space, but now, with a steaming robot trapping her against the wall, it was hard to think of anything else. 

Her own arousal was rising, and _whoah_ did it feel different now. It was still a pronounced heat building inside of her, but it seemed less focussed, spreading more all over her body. Obviously there was no penis which could become hard, but instead she felt more sensitive between her legs and she had to shudder. 

"You want to... You wanna try?" 

She asked, blushing, looking into Coilette's eyelash framed optics. 

"No, I wanna _do_." 

She husked, before she slowly leaned forward, their faces touching at last, Fry's lips pressed against her mouthplate. It was as wonderful as ever, Fry feeling the sparks fly between them, so she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Her lips prickled, and she started to kiss her more, letting her tongue slip out and it was unfamiliar to not lean down to do so. It tasted a bit different, the greasy sensation of lipstick mixed into the usual aroma of batteries and beer. 

She was relishing in that kiss, but then her attention got pulled away when two cool metal hands were rubbing over her torso, slowly pushing her shirt up. It tickled on her stomach and made her blush more, getting slowly stripped like this. She managed to take her jacket off, before Coilette broke the kiss shortly to pull the oversized shirt over her head. She couldn't help herself and got flustered. Having her boobs exposed instead of a flat chest was a lot more embarrassing, so she pulled her arms in front of her to hide while Coilette was looking down at her. 

She knew the bra she was wearing made her breasts swell, giving her a nice cleavage, the pastel pink padding framing her form, the straps just accentuating the curves. Fry had stood in front of the mirror when she had been alone in the changing room, just staring at herself. She never had felt _pretty_ before, but wearing this thing changed that. She was sure that Coilette could see it too, but was too shy to show her properly. 

"Holy shit, you're beautiful..." 

She heard her say, making her face flush a bright pink, which ran all the way down to her shoulders and colouring her ears. 

"Th-thank you..." 

She barely was able to say and then Coilette's hands where on her, cupping her breasts around her arms and holding them while she dove in for a kiss again. It felt so much more sensitive than she had thought, and a gentle moan left her lips before they got sealed with Coilette's mouthplate again. Her arms slowly moved out of the way, so Coilette could hold her chest properly, Fry opting instead for slinging them around Coilette's shoulders, pulling her closer. 

She could feel her hands exploring her, being able for the first time to touch her female form, focussing on her chest for now, but sometimes sliding down to caress over her round belly and waist, enjoying the new curves she has gotten. She felt so small while being touched like this and she enjoyed it a lot, moaning more against their kiss. She was getting agitated and frustrated, because the arousal in her seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once. There was no point to focus on like before. Now all she got was her body becoming more sensitive, her skin ticklish wherever Coilette decided to touch her, her breasts feeling heavy despite the bra, the heat in her stomach spreading further. Coilette pulled away, Fry's lips wet with her saliva and smeared all over with her girlfriend's lipstick and she felt herself shudder upon the lack of contact. 

"You feel even softer than before. This is gonna be good." 

Robotic hands, delicate yet strong, held her waist, massaging the chub under her ribs, slowly rubbing down over the curve of her hips, her digits slipping under the loose hem of her jeans. Fry sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle attention she was getting. That's why she got startled when she suddenly got picked up, carried over to their bed and then laid down gently on the mattress. Her eyes flew open and she saw Coilette, her gaze sultry, steaming constantly, her breath going hard. They ended up in the same position as before, just now she was pinned against the mattress instead. 

"Show me these panties, baby..." 

She hushed and Fry didn't even have to do anything, Coilette the one who finally pulled down her denims. 

"Eep...!" 

This was actually the sound she made when she was stripped down almost completely, while her palms were hiding her face. Coilette went through the whole effort, pulling down the pants completely, getting her socks and shoes as well so Fry was left in nothing but her new lingerie. Coilette towered over her, practically scanning her, which made Fry really shy, squeezing her legs together, having her arms in front of her chest, blushing into her palms. This didn't sit well with her girlfriend. 

"You can't hide from me, princess, I can see everything..." 

Her wrists got pulled up by a strong metallic grip, holding them over her head, while the robot moved up to rest her knee dangerously close between her legs. 

"Oh, _shit_..." 

Fry sighed, looking up to her girlfriend nervously. Coilette chuckled at that and leaned down to nuzzle against her. 

"She was right. I am a lucky lady..." 

Fry squeezed her eyes shut when a strong wave of embarrassment washed over her, but Coilette didn't grant her any time to recover. 

"Behave yourself and keep your arms up like this!" 

She ordered, while she let go of her to put her hands to better use. Fry held still, her heart jumping when Coilette got a hold on her body again, one hand cupping one of her boobs, the other flat on her stomach, going down, down, down... 

Fry tensed, staring up at her, Coilette smirking down. 

"It's gonna be fine, I'll be gentle, my cute little meatbag." 

This reassured her a bit and she was able to breathe again, just when Coilette slipped her fingers over the silky fabric of her new panties. 

It was like her body had waited to feel pressure there, her hips pushing up on their own and she let out a shameless moan while her nails dug into her palms. She felt wetness trickling out, spreading through the fabric and Coilette laughed. 

"Look at you, already soiling your new panties. How _lewd_." 

Fry whimpered an apology and spread her legs a bit wider to feel Coilette's finger better. She was just lightly brushing over her, letting the sides of her pointy fingers press against the swell of her vulva and Fry could feel how more liquid was coming out, making her feel sticky and cold and more sensitive. She felt heat inside her belly, so much different to getting a hard on. It seemed to soften her instead of harden anything, her body ready to receive. 

Coilette was nice for a change and didn't say anything, but a short glance at her face revealed the real reason. She seemed to be hypnotised by the sight of her, the curve of her genitals still hidden from sight by pastel pink lace, but her arousal obvious by the dark patch which was forming on it. 

"Hmnn, Coilette... Feels good..." 

She encouraged her, hoping it would make her do more. She didn't have time to think how weird it was to have sex in their new bodies, how different and yet the same. It wasn't like she ever had used the old equipment since she had been with her robot, so it wasn't like she was missing out. She was getting stimulated, deliciously so, and that was all that mattered in her aroused brain. Coilette's hand on her boob stroked in synch with the one between her legs, giving her goose bumps. 

She dared to move her hips again, but had to stop quickly when this shifted Coilette's touch further up to a little knob between her legs, spreading a thunderstorm of pleasure through her system. 

" _Haaah...!_ " 

She could only moan, her hands above her gripping the cushions, her thighs shivering while she tried to hold that position. 

"Ah-ah-ah, Fry, we can't get too greedy now, can we?" 

Coilette scolded her and she whimpered a response before she continued. 

"Seems I've found your clit, right... here..." 

She pushed against the little bundle of nerves, Fry crying out again. 

So that's what it was! She remembered way back when she had sex with women and they'd always tell him to go for that particular spot. No wonder, it was incredible! She felt any inhibitions she still had melt with the waves of pleasure which were running through her now. 

"More, there, touch me...!" 

She huffed, but obviously Coilette had to be a tease. She slipped her fingers further down again, massaging lightly over the now soaked fabric, ignoring the really good spot she so badly wanted her to touch. Her caresses were like feathers, not hard enough in the slightest, making her feel more desperate with each circle she drew over her. Fry slammed her hands down, holding onto her girlfriend, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Please, Ben-Coilette! I need more..." 

Instead of complying, she removed her hand completely, lifting it up between them, and to Fry's horror she could see thick liquid glistening on her fingers. 

"See that? And that's _over_ your panties." 

She blushed hard again and threw her head to the side. While she tried to collect herself, she felt the robot playing with the straps of her panties, letting them snap against her hot skin, her hand which had held her boob squeezed her a bit more. The insides of her thighs felt like pudding, her vulva wet and sticky and practically convulsing for any kind of touch. 

"Coilette, please don't tease me... I need you..." 

Her tormentor watched her beg, squeezing her boobs a few more times and then moved that hand behind her to undo her bra. She arched her back to make it easier, Coilette's skilful touch undoing the three hooks in one swift motion. In the back of her mind she realised that she wasn't able to open a bra one handed and made a mental note to ask her about this later, but right now there were other things to pay attention to. 

Her vulva, which was still trapped in the damp silky fabric, deprived of any touches, or her boobs which were spilling out of the bra, flopping to the side, both of her nipples hard, exposing her to the perverted gaze of her girlfriend. 

"That's what I'm talking about!" 

She exclaimed, both her hands each holding onto her boobs, carefully playing with her nipples. They were so sensitive, way more than when she had been a man, making her feel more and more tingly, her vulva now actually pulsing with lust, with _need_. She moaned out and pushed her chest up, hoping it would please Coilette enough to properly take care of her. 

"Hehe, you needy little thing, already dripping wet for me. Let me hear your voice, say my name!" 

"Coilette...!" 

She got out but her brain was turned into mush when the cold leg of her robot pushed hard against her opening. The coolness just made her even more sensitive, the ridges slowly rubbing up and down, sending her nerves into a frenzy. It was more than before, but still not enough, the angle not quite right to properly stimulate her. She took what she could get though, so she pulled both her legs up and started to roll her hips against the hard metal, Coilette obviously pleased with her. 

"Still as slutty as always, Fry." 

She sobbed at that and moved harder against her, sometimes able to press her clit against the leg for a split second, her whole pelvic region contracting around it. 

Sweaty hands were holding onto metallic arms, hard robotic hands were gently squeezing and massaging her belly and breasts, rubbing over her sensitive nipples, the leg got pushed more into her and Fry could only rock herself against it, whining and panting for her girlfriend. 

"Please... Coilette, I need it... need more...please oh please, touch me!" 

"Yesss, that's what I like. You're so sexy when you're desperate." 

Coilette let go of her and moved her leg away, leaving Fry as a puddle of lust. 

"Do you want me?" 

She asked, low and dominant, and Fry gasped before she could answer. 

" _Yes_ , god yes, I need you, on me, in me, I don't care, just _touch_ me!!" 

She heard steam escape from several nozzles and then Coilette was over her again, pushing her face between her boobs while her hand slid under her panties. 

Without the fabric barrier, Coilette's fingers instantly sank between her softened and wet folds, Fry gasping wordlessly while she stared towards the ceiling, overwhelmed by these slender fingers dipping into her. Coilette rubbed them up and down, stimulating her directly, Fry feeling so sensitive she would've loved to just pull her thighs together, if it wasn't for the robot nudged between them. 

Coilette pulled away a bit, rubbing her more shallowly before diving in deeper again and Fry was certain she must've melted down there by now. 

"Fry you're so wet..." 

Her muffled voice came out from between her boobs and then she emerged, her face full of desire. 

"You gonna rust me." 

Fry grunted in embarrassment, throwing one of her arms over her eyes to hide her face, while letting her legs part more, pushing up against the fingers. Coilette didn't give her a break and instead stared at her while her free hand was finding her left nipple. Fry's breath hitched in her throat and a shudder of goose bumps ran all over her. She wanted to beg, but couldn't get any words out when Coilette started to gently brush and pinch her nipple, grinning at her like the devil herself. 

Fry's eyes opened wide and she gasped for air like a fish on land, while she felt soft and sometimes sharp sensations stimulating her nipple and Coilette's massage between her legs. Her whimpering got more and more high pitched, the shudders now coming in regular waves and Fry had to sob when tears were finally rolling down her flushed cheeks. Coilette was still grinning at her, very obviously pleased with herself. She pulled herself up and nuzzled against Fry's face, whispering in her ear. 

"Hey cutie, you're so slippery... I can't even find what I'm looking for..." 

Her voice was laced with lust and Fry pushed against her, despite her arousal and embarrassment curious what she meant. 

"What're…you… looking for...?" 

She asked breathlessly and heard Coilette chuckle, before she moved her hand up, and pushed one finger against her clit. 

Fry cried out once more, panting loudly and desperately, her hips trying to keen against it, but Coilette held her in place. It was like her whole body was buzzing, the epicentre Coilette's finger on her, spreading pleasure through every nerve. She pinched her nipple again, rolled it now between her fingers, while her mouthplate made contact with her neck, sending small electrical shocks through her skin. Fry could only sob, straining her legs open, struggling to beg her to keep going. 

In the end it wasn't necessary, because Coilette actually did what she wanted for once. Slowly, very slowly, she rubbed her clit in small circles, alternating between harder and gentler pushes, increasing the speed steadily and Fry wailed out, feeling herself leaking relentlessly, her girlfriend carrying her arousal into heights she never could've imagined. She became faster, the shocks on her neck vanished so Coilette could whisper in her ear again. Fry's body was rocking with the force Coilette now used to push against her. 

"Cum for me, princess..." 

It was a command and this was all it took to finally unravel Fry's pent up arousal. Her whole body seemed to tighten around the stimulation between her legs, her toes curling, her hands balled into fists, her eyes wide open but seeing nothing but white, tears running down her face as rhythmic waves of pleasure overtook her entire body. 

"Fuckfuck _fuuuuuck_....!" 

She yelled, the tidal wave of the orgasm overwriting everything, her whole body holding still against Coilette's fingers, which were still massaging her through it. It seemed to go on for ages but at last, Fry's body relaxed and she collapsed into the mattress, still out of breath and her vision slightly cross-eyed, her expression blissed out. 

With a slurping sound, Coilette removed her hand from between her legs, her oversensitive nerves quietly protesting, but Fry was too far gone to react. Her senses were slowly coming back, and she realised just how freaking _wet_ she was, uncomfortable dampness spreading between her legs, getting cooler with each second. She heaved herself up, into the arms of Coilette who had been sitting next to her and she awkwardly hugged her, making sure to not spread her mess even wider. 

"Well, these panties at ruined..." 

She mumbled. Coilette snickered and hugged her tighter. 

"I'm sure we can wash that out. Not so sure about the mattress, though." 

Fry groaned and hid into her girlfriend's arms. She wouldn't let her though, Coilette's hand gripping her chin to make her look up. 

"Never hide from me, Fry. I'm proud you're getting so wet for me." 

Fry clenched her muscles, but it was no use, everything down there was already soaked anyway. 

"Was like I was dipping my fingers in a bowl of hot water..." 

She continued and Fry squirmed in embarrassment. 

"As a reward for being so good, I'll help you clean up now, yeah?" 

"Uhm...?" 

Fry was about to protest, to tell her that it was mainly Coilette who would enjoy that, but she already got lifted up, her muscles still too exhausted to properly work, so she surrendered, holding herself tight around Coilette's shoulders. On their way to the bathroom, her girlfriend seemed to get an idea. 

"Let's see how you like the showerhead!" 

Fry blushed for the millionth time tonight, but found herself not averse to the idea. In fact she was getting excited about it way too fast. She figured there was no point in denying herself intimacy with her girlfriend. 

"Okay..." 

She hushed, her gaze flirty when her robot looked at her surprised. 

"Clean me up properly, Coilette."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
